leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalista/Background
|render = |gender = Female |race = Specter (formerly Human) |birthplace = |residence = Shadow Isles |occupation = |faction = Shadow Isles |allies = |friends = |rivals = |related = * Kalista revealed }} Kalista is an eternal spirit of retribution, who possesses a cold-burning hatred for all betrayers, deceivers, and traitors. In life, she was a legendary warrior, but while trying to avert tragedy she was betrayed and slain by those she trusted most. Now, she is an undying entity that can be invoked to exact vengeance, but only at great cost: the supplicant’s soul becomes forfeit, bound to her for eternity. Lore Prologue= (Waiting Update...) Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Upon starting a game on Summoner's Rift * * * ;Upon starting a game on the Twisted Treeline * ;Upon starting a game on the Howling Abyss * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * ;Taunt * * * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon killing * * ;Upon killing the * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon purchasing * * * ;Upon using The Black Spear * * * * * * * * * ;When an Oathsworn ally dies * * * ;When an Oathsworn ally triggers passive * * * * * * ;Upon placing a * * * ;Upon casting * * " ; * * * * * * * * * * * * Development Kalista is designed by CertainlyT. Kalista Champion Concept.jpg|Kalista concept art (by Riot Artist The-Bravo-Ray) Kalista concept 1.png|Kalista concept 1 Kalista concept 2.png|Kalista concept 2 Pre-Release ;The Black Mist Seven of the League's champions have been shrouded with black mist on their official League of Legend's pages, which has been associated with their betrayal due to the same mist appearing in later teasers regarding the Mark of the Betrayer: *Cassiopeia for her betrayal of Cassiopeia's lore *Hecarim for his betrayal of his former masters/allies. (Hecarim did not fight for the Shadow isles before his death) *LeBlanc *Lissandra for her betrayal of the FreljordFreljord lore. *Twisted Fate for his betrayal of Graves' lore *Xerath for his betrayal of Azir's lore *Zed for his betrayal of and his orderZed's lore ;Mark of the Betrayer ProfileIcon_Harrowing2014_3.jpg|The three, skull-tipped spears is a recurring symbol within the teasers, revealed to be "The Mark of the Betrayer" with the released of the Summoner Icon. Harrowing 2014 promo.png|The Mark can be seen billowing from the crypt on the Harrowing poster. It can be seen more clearly in the animated version. ;OCE Facebook TeaserOCE Facebook Teaser League of Legend's NA Facebook later posted the same image, with the caption: "We are vengeance." NA Facebook Teaser Champion Insight References Category:Kalista Category:Champion backgrounds